Entrelinhas
by Bela Evans Potter
Summary: Coletânea de drabbles provenientes do projeto Entrelinhas, da seção HHr do 6V.
1. Diferenças

Todas as Drabbles foram baseadas em cima de citações do projeto _Just a Sentence_, da seção HHr do 6V.

Nada aqui está betado e, creio não precisar dizer, que espero reviews, certo?!

E se você gosta do ship, achou legal o projeto, é um shipper consciente - muito importante! -, venha brincar também! ;D

* * *

**Citação: **"Enquanto Ginny fora a luz da lua, que o guiara através da noite, Hermione era dia eterno, como um sol que nunca se punha." – Ingrid M. Black

**- - x - -**

**Diferenças**

De longe ele as observava conversando sobre coisas banais. Duas mulheres completamente diferentes.

Uma era ruiva e meio exótica, de maneiras graciosas, voz fina e insinuante. A outra era morena de cabelos revoltos, modos autoritários e uma mente incrível. Ginny e Hermione, duas mulheres de muito valor para Harry.

Ginny era um brilho prata feito de luar, lindo e sedutor, um caminho de salvação e perdição noite adentro. Hermione reluzia cores douradas, como uma verdadeira Gryffindor, poderosa e indispensável para toda sua vida. O seu sol, eternamente.


	2. Doce Convite

**Citação: **"Exala da pele dela, um perfume tão doce, que enjoa e convida.  
Um perfume que não tem em frascos, que combina perfeitamente com os olhos castanhos de Hermione, com os cabelos cacheados." – Doomsday

**- - x - -**

**Doce Convite**

E por trás, abraçou-a enterrando o rosto no vão do pescoço alvo. Inspirou profundamente. Um perfume doce e enjoativo impregnou-lhe as narinas. Um aroma tão dela. Algo que era _só_ dela.

_Hermione._

E fechando os olhos deixou-se ser convidado a ter a visão do brilho de seu olhar castanho, de seus lábios se curvando num delicioso sorriso e da voz autoritária lhe chamando:

_Harry!_


	3. Inimaginável

**Citação: **"-É que Harry malicioso é algo difícil de imaginar, né? - as duas riram baixo quando o moreno se aproximou." – Ingrid M. Black

**- - x - -**

**Inimaginável**

Harry sempre fora inseguro e desconfiado. O conhecia há anos. Amadureceu cedo, mas nunca mudou a essência daquele garoto magricela de óculos remendados com fita adesiva.

Era difícil imaginá-lo de outra forma, até que em uma noite fria toda essa visão veio por terra. Sentando em uma poltrona com pose confiante, ele me olhou, suas íris verdes estavam estreitas, em sua boca estava desenhado um sorriso maroto e sua voz rouca não passava de um sussurro sedutor.

- Uma bela noite, não é... Mione?!


	4. Acordo

**Citação: **"E era exatamente isso que Harry amava em Mione: nunca ter que falar de amor.  
Era bom poder amar não amando." – Adriana Swan

**- - x - -**

**Acordo**

Pousou o copo vazio na mesa, e aceitou mais uma dose que lhe fora oferecia pelo homem a sua frente.

- Só temos uma regra hoje: nada de amor! – proclamou com o indicador apontado para o teto do pequeno apartamento e com a voz já meio embargada.

- Sorte nossa, já que eu sou a pessoa menos romântica que você já teve o prazer de conhecer. Ou não... – disse Harry sorvendo todo conteúdo do seu copo em um só gole.

- Eu te amo, sabia?!

Riu ao ver a feição do amigo que respondeu – A coisa menos romântica de se dizer numa hora destas é: Sim, eu sabia!

- Sorte nossa...


	5. Amizade

**Citação: "**Seus dedos se entrelaçavam aos dele com carinho. Um toque amigo, um toque sem malícia. O calor da pele dele, o doce dos sonhos dela.  
Um aperto de mão amigo.  
O amor dela se entrelaçando naqueles dedos." – Adriana Swan

**- - x - -**

**Amizade**

Ninguém conseguia entender, não que devessem...

Era algo só deles, algo que só eles podiam sentir e entender. Algo exclusivo de Harry e Hermione.

A mão dele, grande e desajeitada, entrelaçando com a dela, macia e delicada. Parecia que algo mágico acontecia naquele simples toque, era carinhoso e sem malícia.

Um verdadeiro aperto de mão amigo.


	6. Contradição

**Citação: "**E sentir aquela barba por fazer me deixava irritada, e ao mesmo tempo me fazia sentir que estava em um lugar seguro." - Doomsday

**- - x - -**

**Contradição**

Era uma manhã fria, o céu estava nublado e dava indícios que o sol não iria aparecer tão cedo. Enrolou-se mais no cobertor e continuou a observar a janela a sua frente.

Tudo parecia solitário e sua mente andou por meio de dolorosas lembranças. Suspirou e fechou duramente os olhos, foi quando sentiu algo roçando lentamente a pele de seu pescoço e, céus, como aquilo a irritava!

- Já está na hora de fazer a barba, Harry! – ordenou.

O outro não respondeu-lhe, pelo menos não com palavras, e repetiu mais uma vez o simples gesto. E Hermione, por sua vez, não reclamou novamente, tal gesto a fazia sentir-se segura.


	7. O Bastante

**Citação: "**Hermione não queria um homem perfeito.  
Não, Mione queria alguém que não ligasse para as regras, romântico como um trasgo. Alguém que não lhe falasse com seriedade, que a fizesse esquecer por bons momentos que você não precisa ser perfeito. Alguém que gostasse de seu sapato baixo e seu rosto sem maquilagem." – Adriana Swan

**- - x - -**

**O Bastante**

- Eu não quero o homem perfeito! Não quero regras nem juras de amor de Romeu. Necessito de alguém que me aceite como sou...

Um singelo beijo estalado atingiu a face corada de pura ira – Eu te aceito como você é, já não basta?

E, sorrindo, Hermione concordou com o amigo – Claro, Harry!


	8. Seus Olhos

**Citação: **"Bastava Hermione o olhar que parecia que o mundo parava e era somente deles. Bastava Hermione o olhar, para que ele falasse que a amava." – Lucas Cefeu

**- - x - -**

**Seus Olhos**

Ela simplesmente o fitou, da maneira como sempre fazia, e o seu mundo parou – como sempre!

Sentir aqueles olhos cor de canela lhe observar, dava uma sensação de nostalgia e Harry aproveitava, cada vez mais, do momento.

Harry amava o olhar de Hermione. Um olhar que ela apenas dispensava a ele.


End file.
